


Undercover

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, crossdressing for justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Steve, World War II, and crossdressing. It's all canon but the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

"You know, when I said I wanted to be your sidekick, and you promised to train me, this isn't at all what I had in mind." Bucky glares up - someday, he hopes he is tall enough to stop having to look up, at least by so many inches - at Steve as he talks.

Most of the guys don't think that Steve - or Cap - have any sense of humor. Bucky knows better. He's sat next to Steve and felt the light brush of air dance over Bucky's skin as Steve laughs at the impatience that always overtakes Bucky at those times. Of course, sometimes Cap is more subtle. Like now, for instance, when the corners of his mouth are struggling to remain in place - and not burst out into laughter - as he applies the last touches of lipstick to Bucky's lips. 

"Really not funny, Cap."

"Sorry, Buck. You'd know I'd be the one going undercover, if I could."

Yeah, Bucky thinks, but somehow it's hard to believe that anyone would buy those shoulders as belonging to a lady. They're just a little bit too wide.

"Still think we should send Toro," Bucky grumps. 

"It's not like you to want to send someone else in to do your job," Steve chides. 

"It is when I gotta wear a skirt," Bucky answers defensively. 

Steve stops trying to hold in the smile as he adjusts the hair clip in Bucky's hair. "When it's all over, I'll make it up to you," he promises, low and soft, next to Bucky's ear. 

Bucky shivers at the warmth of the breath on his ear. 

"To think people don't think you'd ever fight dirty," Bucky grumps, all the rancor absent from his voice. "Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?" 

"Hmmm...I don't know. Wouldn't want to smear your lipstick." 

"Fine. There had better be smearing later. When the mission is over." 

"Definitely," Steve promises, and there's no promise that means more than a promise from Cap. 

Bucky intends to hold him to it, too.


End file.
